Harry Northup
|birth_place = Amarillo, Texas |occupation = Poet, Actor }} Harry E. Northup (born September 2, 1940) is an American poet and actor. Life Youth and education Northup was born in Amarillo, Texas. By the time he was 17 he had lived in 17 places, but mostly in Sidney, Nebraska, where he graduated from high-school in 1958. From 1958 to 1961, he served in the United States Navy, where he attained the rank of 2nd class radioman. From 1963 to 1968, he studied Method acting with Frank Corsaro, in New York City.Cinema Retro interview by Raymond Benson Northup earned a B.A. in English from California State University, Northridge, where he studied poetry with poet Ann Stanford. Career He has made a living as an actor for over 30 years and has been in t37 films including Martin Scorsese's earliest 6 feature films: Who's That Knocking at My Door, Boxcar Bertha, Mean Streets, Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore, Taxi Driver, ''and New York, New York''. He had a role in Jonathan Demme's film The Silence of the Lambs. He starred in Over the Edge and Fighting Mad. Northup has been a member of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences since 1976. He has the rare distinction of being a notable poet as well as a successful career actor. Northup currently lives in East Hollywood with his poet and novelist wife Holly Prado. His son Dylan was born on January 29, 1969.Northup's Archives He conceived and coordinated the weekly poetry-reading-series, "Poetry on Melrose," at Gasoline Alley, in Los Angeles, from 1986 to 1988. Poets who read at the venue included Robert Peters, Jack Hirschman and Lewis MacAdams. Writing Poets Walt Whitman,LA Reader, article by James Cushing, Friday, Sept 3, 1982, vol 4, #45, p. 12 Leland Hickman,LA Reader, James Cushing, Friday,.Sept 3, 1982, vol 4,#45, p.12 Paul Blackburn,Chiron Review, Issue 78, Spring, 2005 p.4 Ann Stanford,LA Reader, article by James Cushing, Friday, Sept 3, 1982, vol 4, #45, p 13] William Carlos Williams,Chiron Review, Issue 78, Spring, 2005, p. 4 & 5 and Holly PradoLummox Journal, July 2001, p.11 have influenced Northup's poetry. The main themes in Northup's poetry are family, love, loss, work (in particular, acting in movies), and place (the plains where he grew up). Harry is a lyrical realist who also explores mysterious and forceful imagery. One of his major interests is the long poem. The eminent critic Robert Peters has written, "Harry Northup is a wild language explosioneer." Recognition The City of Los Angeles, as represented by the L.A. City Council, awarded Harry Northup a "Certificate of Recognition" on November 15, 2006.Cinema Retro vol 5, Issue #14 2009 interview by Raymond Benson Publications Poetry *''Amarillo Born: For Rito''. New York: Victor Jiminez Press, 1966. *''The Jon Voight Poems: Poems written from November 1972 to March 1973''. Los Angeles: Mt. Averno Press, 1973. *''Eros Ash''. Los Angeles: Momentum Press, 1976. *''Enough The Great Running Chapel''. Santa Monica, CA: Momentum Press, 1982. *''The Images We Possess Kill The Capturing''. Los Angeles: Jesse Press, 1988. *''The Ragged Vertical''. Los Angeles: Cahuenga Press, 1996. *''Reunions''. Los Angeles: Cahuenga Press, 1996. *''Greatest Hits, 1966–2001''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2002. *''Red Snow Fence" Poems''. Los Angeles: Cahuenga Press, 2006. *''Where Bodies Again Recline: Poems''. Los Angeles: Cahuenga Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Harry Northup, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 3, 2015. Anthologized * Venice 13. Bayrock Press, 1971 * The Streets Inside: Ten Los Angeles Poets. Momentum Press, 1978 * Foreign Exchange. Biographics, 1979 * Poetry Loves Poetry: An anthology of Los Angeles poets. Momentum Press, 1985 * Gridlock: An anthology of Poetry About Southern California. Applezaba Press, 1990 * Grand Passion, The Poets of Los Angeles and Beyond. Red Wind Books, 1995 Audio / video Filmography Audio *''Innings and Quarters'' (with Quincy Troupe, Bill Mohr, & Holly Prado; CD). Lawndale, CA: New Alliance Records, 1992. *''Personal Crime'' (CD). Lawndale, CA: New Alliance Records, 1993. *''Homes'' (CD). Lawndale, CA: New Alliance Records, 1995. *''As Long As I Tell The Truth What Difference Does It Make To You - An Interview with Harry Northup'', Alright, Dude Productions, 2010 http://vimeo.com/15723210 Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "The Work" (a poem from Red Snow Fence) ;Audio / video *Harry Northup at YouTube *Video of Harry Northup reading at the Word Benefit Poetry Marathon, Ave. 50 Studio in Highland Park, CA - as featured on www.Poetry.LA ;Books *Harry Northup at Amazon.com ;About *Bio Sketch at Film Reference * ;Etc. *Northup's Archives *Cahuenga Press Category:American poets Category:American film actors Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Actors